The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a thermal control method and a thermal control system, and more particularly, to a thermal control method and a thermal control system which can better fit environmental changes and have a better dynamic thermal management.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a timing diagram illustrating a conventional thermal control method for a cellphone. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional thermal control method only detects a current temperature of an SoC of the cellphone, and when the temperature of the SoC attains 90° C. (i.e. a throttling point), the conventional thermal control method starts to throttle (i.e. lower the CPU frequency). Thus, the throttling process happens fast and the throttling degree is big in the conventional thermal control method. For example, the full-speed time of the cellphone in FIG. 1 is only 17 seconds, and the conventional thermal control method starts to throttle after 17 seconds.